The Future, Changed by a Jedi and his Wife
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: AU, First Star Wars FF, so go easy please... What if Anakin stayed in the Council Chamber instead of saving Palpatine? And if the Jedi found out about the forbidden marriage? How would Star Wars have played out had that been the case? R&R ;oP


**Yeah, I usually write Twilight FanFiction, so I thought I might as well give Star Wars a try. So, I watched all the Star Wars films again and came up with an idea. Luke and Leia would have grown up differently if Anakin didn't join the Siths, so I watched the Revenge of the Sith again, deciding where to intervene with fate...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, the Jedi wouldn't have been forbidden to marry ;o)

* * *

**

"_You're _a Sith lord!" realised Anakin, igniting his lightsaber.

"I know what's been troubling you... Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've kown you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi... a life of significance, of conscience!" Palpatine tried to persuade Anakin.

"You're wrong!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to."

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin raised his lightsaber to the corrupt Chancellor and Sith Lord's throat. He tensed, then relaxed, extinguishing his light saber, "I'm turning you over to the Jedi Council."

The Chancellor said, "Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" trying to sway Anakin one more time.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

The Chancellor made one more attempt, "You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme."

Anakin stared for a moment, as Chancellor Palpatine turned and moved back to his office.

The Chancellor continued, "I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all..."

Palpatine sat behind his desk as Anakin left swiftly, to search for Mace Windu. He found him preparing to board a Jedi Gunship.

He ran up to him, saying, "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

Mace replied, "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," he revealed.

"A Sith Lord?"

"Yes. The one we have been looking for."

Mace was skeptical, "How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side," explained Anakin.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Mace said, "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him," stated Anakin.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go, Master."

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here," commanded Mace.

"Yes, Master," conceded Anakin.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin watched as the Jedi boarded their ship and left him to go to the Council Chamber as instructed.

Padme was alone in her apartment, thinking of Anakin, as Anakin thought of her in the Council Chamber.

Anakin heard Palpatine's voice in his head, _'You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.'_

Out loud, Anakin told himself, "I can't do this... I can't let her die."

* * *

**(This is where the story changes...)

* * *

**In her apartment, Padme felt a twinge in her heart, and called out to Anakin with her mind, her love for him telling her what he was about to do.

Anakin half stood up, before hearing Padme's voice in his mind, _'Ani, I love you, don't do this!'_

Anakin collapsed in his seat, staring straight ahead of him in disbelief, "Padme?" he whispered, still in shock.

_'Yes, Anakin, it's me. Don't ask how I'm managing to communicate with you, because I have no idea, but don't do what you were going to do. Stay right there and wait for Master Windu like you said you would or I'll never forgive you.'_

Anakin replied, resigned to his fate, "Yes ma'am, sorry, Padme. I don't know what came over me..."

_'Well, I do. Don't you EVER even THINK about joining the Dark Side. I am NOT going to die! I love you too much for that.'_

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you say, love. I love you too."

Just then, a battered Mace Windu entered the room, "Well, Palpatine is the street cleaners' problem now. Who were you talking to, Anakin? You said 'I love you too'. You know the rules."

"Yes, Master, I know the rules."

"Yet you break them," Mace was disapproving.

"So what? I love her and she loves me. She gives me the strength I need to continue battling. Without her, I cannot exist."

"You deliberately disobeyed the Council and it's wishes."

"Padme and I are happy together. Is that so hard to grasp?"

This shocked Mace, "Padme? As in Senator Amidala?"

"Yes."

"You must break with her."

"No. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. We're married and she's expecting."

"Married?!? Expecting?!? How long has this been going on?"

"We married four years ago, on Naboo, with C3PO and R2D2 as witnesses. R2 has the footage if you want proof."

"This is not the time, Skywalker. We shall discuss your fate tomorrow at the Council Meeting."

With that, Mace Windu turned on his heel and strode from the Council Chamber.

Anakin sunk into a chair and buried his head in his hands, running his fingers through his wavy, dark blonde hair. How was he going to explain this to Padme?

He got to his feet and exited the room, desperately trying to come up with a plan before he reached his speeder, but to no avail. He would have to just tell Padme face to face exactly what happened.

* * *

He reached Padme's apartment, and when the door opened, Padme was standing there, absolutely livid.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't you even dare to think of joining the Dark Side ever again or I will personally see to it you pay the price!" she yelled, hitting him on the arm repeatedly. Anakin shrank back, accepting the blows, and he was surprised when she spontanuosly smothered him with a fierce hug. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his petite wife.

"I love you too much to let you turn," Padme Skywalker continued.

"Padme, we have a problem..." he began.

"What do you mean, a problem, Ani? What's going on?"

"Mace Windu. He knows. He heard me say 'I love you too'. Oh, how I wish I'd had the sense to speak only in my mind. We argued for a while, then your name accidently slipped out. He demanded I break it off with you. I told him the truth about us. To say he was angry is an understatement, and now we need to go before the Council tomorrow."

"Oh, Ani! What are we going to do? You'll get expelled from the Order, or at the very least, you'll get suspended, I could lose my job, they could take the baby, or they could even try and split us-!" Padme's sentence was cut short as Anakin placed a single finger on her lips. She gazed up at him, the worry evident in her expression.

"Hush, Star Nymph, I don't care if I'm a Jedi or not. The Chancellor is dead, so he can't fire you. As for the other two?" he grinned wolfishly, "Do I really look like the type of man to let them do either of those things?"

Padme allowed a small smile to take over, "My brave, protective husband... I love you."

"I love you too, Angel. Come what may, I always will..." he replied, as he leant down to kiss his wife...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Most of the other ones where the Jedi find out about the marriage have a different Sith Apprentice instead of Anakin, so I just decided to kill Darth Sidious off...**

**Any feedback would be appreciated ;o) , but you don't have to.  
**


End file.
